


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 502

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [47]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 502 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 502  ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 502

OCTAVIA  
Teacher

TRANSLATION  
_Seda_

NIYLAH  
The Champion of Wonkru.

TRANSLATION  
_Yontsleya kom Wonkru._ (NOTE: Changed to _Osleya_.)

SANGEDA DELEGATE  
Cabur of Delphi clan stole blankets from Sangeda quarters!

TRANSLATION  
_Keibor kom Delfikru don jak tronkova op kom Sangeda ridon!_

DELPHI DELEGATE  
A brazen lie!

TRANSLATION  
_Bilaik trompen loud!_

SANGEDA DELEGATE  
There are witnesses; his guilt is not in question. By Sangedakru law he should be stoned and his family cast out.

TRANSLATION  
_Bilaik vaucha, you; em hedsweden nou ste ifi nowe. Hashta Sangeda koud em bes teik rokshawa in en em seingeda bes ge ban au._

SANGEDA DELEGATE  
The crime was against us; and our justice should prevail.

TRANSLATION  
_Kripon-de ona osir; en osir raitnes beda win au._

INDRA  
Escort him to Skaikru’s bunkroom. Post a team on the door. Go.

TRANSLATION  
_Goch em op gon Skaikru baggeda. Lan fous op ona dou-de. Bants._

ANGRY AZGEDA WARRIOR  
Look who’s here to join her friends. 

TRANSLATION  
_Chek au du bilaik ste hir na glong em lukot op._

ANGRY AZGEDA WARRIOR  
Your people left you out to die. We’re obliging them. 

TRANSLATION  
_Yo kru ban yo au na wan op. Osir ste sis emo au._

INDRA  
You will die for this. Round up the others and – 

TRANSLATION  
_Yu sou na wan op ona dison. Ron op moun ogeda en –_

OCTAVIA  
Tell your friends that I will find a way to take the farm back.

TRANSLATION  
_Tel yu lukot bilaik ai na fig au ha ai na kleim ponis-de in._

GAIA  
Skaikru’s moving! They’re going for the farm! Stop them!

TRANSLATION  
_Skaikru hos of! Emo’s step au gon ponis! Hod emo klin!_

OCTAVIA  
Don’t. Please. We’re here to help get the farm back from –

TRANSLATION  
_Nou. Beja. ‘Sir ste hir na sis au na kleim ponis-de in kom -_

OCTAVIA  
Only the guilty! I want them alive!

TRANSLATION  
_Jos emo hedsweda! Ai gaf emo in kiken!_


End file.
